muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4714
Cold Open Grover holds a pose as Elmo paints him, setting up today's theme of painting. Scene #1 Cookie Monster strolls through the street, when he spots a delicious-looking bowl of fruit. Alan stops him, pointing out he's using it as for his painting. Cookie then tries to eat his painting, but Alan halts him once more. He explains paintings aren't for eating, they're to look at. When he looks at a painting, he feels happy. Cookie doesn't understand the whole "art" concept, so Alan thinks he'll get a better grasp on what he means if he paints something himself. Scene #2 Alan provides Cookie with an easy, canvas, brush and paint pallet. Cookie is ready, but doesn't know what to paint. He doesn't wish to paint Alan's fruit, so Alan suggests he paint a cookie. No one knows cookies better than him, so he doesn't need one to base the picture on; he can just use his memory. He points out he lacks a cookie-brown in his paint, and Alan shows him how to mix some colors to create it. Scene #3 Cookie's painting is completed and Chris marvels at it, claiming it's good enough to eat. Cookie thinks so too and, after singing a short song ("It Good Enough to Eat"), he eats the painting. Alan gets him another canvas and they try to think of a way he can control himself. They suggest he paint something other than a cookie, but all the things he sees remind him of them. Alan suggests he paint a self-portrait, as he looks nothing like a cookie. Cookie likes the idea and hops to painting, and Alan helps him with a technique that'll show off the texture of his fur. Scene #4 Cookie's self-portrait is finished, which Gina complements. She points out the eyes, which are exactly how they look when he sees a cookie. Cookie agrees and, now reminded of cookies, sings his song once more before devouring the painting. Their next idea is to have him paint a design, so abstract that it won't remind him of cookies. Scene #5 Cookie finishes making his design, which Big Bird stops by to see. Cookie states the painting is an expression of his joy of having cookies and his love of them. Now reminded of cookies again, he sings his song that'll lead into him eating the painting, until he finds a feeling inside he. He realizes the painting makes him so happy, that he'd be sad if he eats it. He decides the painting is "Too Good to Eat" and restrains himself. Chris announces a fresh batch of cookies is ready at Hooper's Store and Cookie enjoys a brief moment with his art before scarfing all the cookies down. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, P, with a song and dance. Film P is for Painting: Kids talk about how fun painting is. Super Grover 2.0 A Parisian pineapple can't paint her still life when all her fruit subjects fall off the pedestal. Super Grover arrives and begins designing a solution. He first uses a cow to hold the fruits, but they all slide off her back. Next, he uses a flat surfboard, but they still fall off. The orange decides to make a design of his own, drawing up a bowl. They use Grover's popcorn bowl, which works perfectly. Grover himself is even added to the piece, with his nose representing a plum. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 18. Film In time-lapse, a man makes a puzzle of an 18. Elmo's World: Painting Scene #4 Elmo and Grover sign off, while a hungry Cookie Monster snatches their painting of a cookie, unaware it's just artwork.